Peter And Lauren- All this time
by Jabi07
Summary: Lauren realises that she should focus more on her family and she also has the never ending support of Peter but isit just friendship or could it be more?
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

**Lauren was out the house early it was as soon as the light broke through that she rushed out the bed and changed into her running clothes. Abi was fast asleep Lauren smiled over at her sister as she looked peaceful almost serene! Lauren then hurried out the house before her fathers alarm rang and she would be unable to leave without the usual inquiries. She didn't get very far with her running as she was stopped by a smiling Peter, who she had not seen since she had come back home,**

**"Wow Lauren! Think I must be dreaming! Your not only up at the crack of dawn but your also exercising!" Peter smirks at me looking one of the first to be genuinely happy to see me back,**

**"Oh haha very funny, see you started work early!" I say eyeing the veg stall that he was setting up. Peter followed my gaze smiling warmly,**

**"Yeah. Listen Lauren I owe you a apology!" Before he could continue I raise my hand to stop him my face smiling reassuringly at him,**

**"Peter look you really don't need to! I'm really fine. And besides I think that you are the only person that really gets me anyway!" Peter shares a understanding look with Lauren, as they both stood silent in the almost empty square. Peter took hold of her hand which he could tell took her by surprise but he had to let her know how he's been feeling ever since that night he had took her out,**

**"Lauren, you know that if I had never left I would have never let it all go as far as it did! I really been thinking a lot about us...and how selfish I've been since I have come home!"**

**"Selfish?!"**

**"Yeah and I promise that from now on I shall be here no matter what! You can count on me now and I'm so sorry that it has not happened before!" Lauren squeezed his hand smiling sadly at Peter her eyes starting to water,**

**"Peter...I have never once doubted you, and I know that your right that if you never left than you would have been able to have helped. Because Peter you somehow make me feel stronger...you make me feel understood and I am so pleased to have you back home!" Peter looked at his best friend feeling his heart beat fast inside his chest, and felt his eyes water slightly as he really did miss Lauren. Lauren had loved every minute of her run, she had managed running through the park, her adrenaline pumping in time with the music. She had planned to meet Peter later, they were both going to the ice rink, which was something they use to do all the time when they were dating and it was so much fun! Lauren walked inside her house heavily breathing and sweat dripping down her. She was surprised to see Cora and Abi up as it was early still,**

**"Morning!" Lauren says before sitting down beside a now frowning Abi,**

**"Uh where the hell you been?!"**

**"Running. I woke up early!" Both Cora and Abi gave each other a surprised look as Lauren was never a morning person, infact Lauren loved her bed and it was so hard to tear her out of it in the mornings!**

**"So is everything alright then?"**

**"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" Abi shrugs her shoulders, smiling awkwardly at me.**

**"Just forgot to ask bout your counciling!" Lauren could see the guilt abi felt, so she smiled and took her little sisters hand,**

**"Abs it went well. And you should never feel pressured or worried bout me and these meetings okay? It's my responsibility not yours Abs"**

**"But I care bout you Lauren!"**

**I know. And I feel so blessed to have you all I really am!" Abi and Lauren hugged before Lauren made her way to have a shower and change, she actually felt a tingle of excitement for going out and doing something that she hasn't done in years. Over at the Beales house Peter was stood by the mirror brushing his hair completely unaware that Lucy was stood watching him amused in the doorway,**

**"Hot date isit?"**

**"Christ! Luce don't do that! uhm actually I'm going ice skating with Lauren" Lucy frowned at hearing this, making Peter irritated,**

**"What?!"**

**"Nothing. Just not really sure that's a good idea that's all!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Cause Lauren is vulnerable and is still trying to get over the pain of Joey, and most importantly I think that you are still in love with her!" Peter fell silent, he hated when Lucy did this! Know it all! He thought annoyed at her getting it right but he was still going to go. He looked at his watch and muttered that he had to go meet Lauren as he brushed pass Lucy. Lauren was already waiting for him outside the train station, she was leaning against the wall looking a lot more like the Lauren I know and love, she was wearing ripped jeans, a baggyT-shirt and her converses.**

**"Hey Lauren! You ready to have some fun!"**

**"I was born ready! Hope your ready to lose!" Peter smirked and linked his arm through Lauren's heading towards the platform, both of them started chatting non stop just like old times.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

As they entered the packed ice rink it was like time hadn't changed between them, it was like they had never been apart. Lauren for the first time in a long time was giggling hysterically, having fun and not even thinking bout her worries or her heartache. They were walking idly not wanting to rush the journey home,

"I like seeing you like this!" Lauren looks at Peter smiling confused,

"Like what?"

"Happy. Not seen you like that in a long time! I uh...never mind"

"What? Peter you can tell me!" Peter shuffled awkwardly placing both hands into his pockets,

"I made a vow to myself that if you ever came back home that I would do anything to make you happy again...To make you whole again!" Lauren felt her eyes water and her throat felt dry that she couldn't speak for a brief moment.

"Oh Peter...I don't know what to say...you really do have my back don't you!"

"Always Lauren. Your my girl no matter what happens!" Peter suddenly feels Lauren's lips on his , he felt his pulse race but then he thought of what Lucy said and he unwantedly gently pulled away, taking Lauren's hands their fingers interlocking with each others.

"Sorry...I know that we are not kids anymore...Sorry pete"

"It's not that I didn't want to... I just know how much that Joey guy means to you!" Peter was surprised as Lauren didn't look upset by the mention of joeys name, instead she gently stroked my cheek a small smile on her face,

"You Peter Beale is the person I need and want... It just took awhile for me too realise that! Look I'm not going to lie to you I still love Joey but I never want to how back there again...the way he made me hurt!" Peter stroked her hair understanding what she was trying to say,

"Lauren...I love you and will always be here for you...I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to heal you from the heartache that Joey caused you!" Max, Kirsty and abi all sat infront of the telly, when they hear the front door slam shut,

"Lauren that you babe!" Lauren walks into the lounge all three of them taken aback with the beaming smile on her face.

"Hey you had fun?" Lauren nodded sitting herself down,

"It was good. We had the best time!"

"So uh it was just you and Peter Beale"

"Yeah. Why dad?"

"Are you two upto something!"

"Max!" Kirsty warns glaring over at him, Lauren rolls her eyes sighing as she stood,

"Dad look I know given my recent behaviour you might not trust me but Peter...he's always been a rock to me, even when he moves away or I have to leave he's here Dad!" Lauren says placing a hand over her heart, max smirks irritated,

"Right so you now love Peter! Well I thought that you were besotted with Joey Lauren! And you know where that got you!"

"Yeah look where it got me! I love Joey but It hurts... It aches but Peter he always makes me...strong...he gives me hope and he believes in me! So don't just don't dad compare the two of them! Peter is a good person I am honoured to have in my life!" Lauren says leaving the room in silence,

"Nice one max!" The next morning Lauren was sat in the park, she was waiting on Peter who agreed to meet up with her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a nervous looking Whitney smiling down at her,

"Whit?"

"Hi Lauren! Listen I hope we could talk...I realise now that I was in the wrong blaming you"

"Forget it okay. It's done alright"

"Really?! So we are cool now?" Lauren slowly shock her head,

"I am not looking for tension...but me, you and Joey will never be cool!" Whitney nodded her head slowly her eyes watering before rushing off heavily sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

**Peter arrived not long after Whitney had left, he smiled warmly as soon as he saw Lauren making her light up. Peter sat himself down beside her taking hold of her hand,**

**"Hey Lauren! Everything okay?"**

**"Well much better now for seeing you!" Peter noticed that Lauren looked troubled he squeezes her hand wanting to give her some comfort.**

**"Okay spill Lauren! What's on your mind?" Lauren felt her stomach tighten in guilt, her eyes watering,**

**"Whit just apologised to me...and I told her that we can never be okay!"**

**"And your feeling guilty" Peter says knowing how Lauren worried bout things, Lauren nodded sadly**

**"What do you think I should do?"**

**"Lauren seriously you should follow your heart, and don't tease me!" Lauren to peters surprise did the complete opposite of make fun of his cheesy advice instead she nodded her head wearing a serious expression on her face.**

**"Peter your right. I have to focus on my family and getting better...Joey makes me want to drink!" At that Peter felt sudden anger towards Joey, he from the moment that he first met Joey he felt an instant dislike to him, and the huge friction he had caused between Lucy, Lauren and Whitney,**

**"Yeah maybe you should keep out their way as best as you can!"**

**"Thanks for understanding. I knew that I can count on you!"**

** After they had talked Lauren had to go as she had to start work at her fathers carlot, Peter was walking home when he stops short as standing outside the R&R club, was Lucy speaking intimately with Joey.**

**"This looks cosy!" Lucy looked alert and stepped back slightly blushing,**

**"Uh Peter, I didn't see you!"**

**"Yeah well you were preoccupied!" **

**"What does that mean?!" Joey asks glaring over at Peter, making him step closer towards him.**

**"You mind I was speaking to my sister!"**

**"Joey!,Peter!" Lucy looks warningly at the pair of them who makes no sign of moving from their stance. Lucy sighs heavily before strutting away from them heading over to work, Peter was glad that Lucy was gone as now he could warn Joey to stay the hell away!**

**"Whatever your game is Joey just keep away from my Sister and her friends especially Lauren!" At the mention of Lauren Joey tensed slightly,**

**"What is my relationship with anyone else your business!"**

**"Because unlike some I actually care bout them! Now I'm warning you stay away!" Lauren was sat in the carlot sorting through files, her uncle jack was sat at the other desk silently filling in paperwork. Lauren was feeling much more rational and focus since her chat with Peter, that what makes Peter so great was his ability to find the best solution to your problems. He also never judges you even when you do things that are bad, and Lauren had made quite a few bad things not to mention the vile things she had said to him that night he had taking her out. Lauren had felt huge shame about that especially as he was only trying to help, and to be honest he was being a total gentleman which Lauren had never had before.**

**"Lauren you listening?" Lauren jumped slightly realising that she had got lost into her thoughts, she shock her head and smiled over at Jack,**

**"Sorry. Was daydreaming what were you saying?"**

**"I said that you can go on your lunch break now!"**

**"Ok cool uh see you in a hour uncle jack!" Lauren grabbed her bag and headed out the carlot, she made her way over to the chippie, hoping Peter was working his shift in there. But as she was about to cross over to the shop she felt a firm hand gripping her arm and pulling her into an alleyway,**

**"Joey what the hell..."**

**" What you been saying bout me to that Peter!"**

**"Sorry what you on bout?!" Lauren felt her heart beat wildly as she felt so uncomfortable, his touch on her skin felt like fire burning deep into her skin. Lauren moved her arm away frowning at Joey who looks hurt by her shoving him away.**

**"Lauren...I don't know what to say...I thought...do you really want nothing to do with me?" Lauren had to think about this, did she really want to not have anything to do with Joey or did she want to be around him and have to deal with the fact that they may never be together. Then Lauren remembered after the car crash and lying petrified in that cubicle Joey telling her that it was over, she felt so alone and distraught, Peter would never have done that to her, he would have held her and comforted her not make her feel worthless.**

**"Joey look I know you love me... But I can't..." Before Lauren could finish what she was saying as Joey interrupted her,**

**"Lauren I get it!" Joey storms off leaving a traumatised Lauren who was now leaning against the wall crying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

**Kirsty was heading back from the train station when she noticed Lauren in an alleyway, she looked in distressed which alerted Kirsty as she ran over to her Step Daughter.**

**"Lauren! What's happened?!" Kirsty asks wrapping an arm over Lauren and bending forward to face Lauren,**

**"I...Don't know...Joey..." Lauren did not need to say anymore as Kirsty understood,**

**"Oh Lauren!" Lauren stood up wiping her eyes making her mascara smudge,**

**"I'm fine! Really"**

**"You don't look it! Come on you can say you know when your struggling" Lauren nodded her head smiling sadly,**

**"I know. Thanks Kirsty but I better go back to the carlot! See you tonight!" Lauren walks off and feels her body trembling slightly, **

**"Hey Lauren you okay?" Alice asks frowning with concern, she was with Tamwar,**

**"Oh uh hi Alice! I'm okay uh you guys okay?" They both smile blushing slightly making Lauren smirk at them,**

**"Aw I know that look! I'll leave you two lovebirds to it!" Lauren heads to the direction of Scarlett's,**

**"Miss Branning what can I do for you?" Ian asks while he sets tables for lunchtime,**

**"uh...I just needed to hide out...I'm sorry I should go" Ian took her arm and stopped Lauren from moving,**

**"Lauren sit down!" Lauren did as she was told her eyebrows raised by his uncharacteristic kindness. Ian sat down beside Lauren smiling warmly at her,**

**"Here wipe your face" Ian handed her a tissue as she wiped her eyes,**

**"Lauren is everything alright?" Lauren looked taken aback,**

**"Yeah, I just...It's just hard!" Ian nodded his head as if he understood her,**

**"I know. It takes awhile for people to trust you again!" Of course he did understand! Ian had to face the destruction he had caused aswell**

**"Yeah...but it's not that...Joey...He broke me!" Lauren's emotion erupted Ian awkwardly hugging her trying to ease the crying. Peter was on his stall unable to focus on what was going on around him, that's when he saw a concerned looking Max who hurried over to him,**

**"You seen Lauren?"**

**"Not since this morning, why? Has something happened?" Peter asked suddenly filled with concern,**

**"I don't know can't find her anywhere and her phones switched off!" Peter pulled his money bag off him and gave it to Bianca while he and Max set off looking for Lauren.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

**Ian managed to stop Lauren from crying and told her that he would just get her a glass of water when he comes back from checking something in the Kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen he pulled out his phone and dialled Peters number,**

**"Dad, now really isn't a good time!"**

**"But son it's Lauren. She is at the Restaurant"**

**"What she doing there? Uhm ill be over now" Peter hang up the phone Ian putting his phone away as he headed into the main room, smiling awkwardly at a sad looking Lauren. Her face was red and puffy and every so often she would let out small sobs her breathing heavy.**

**"Here you go Lauren!" Ian says placing a tall glass of water, **

**"Thanks. And uhm I am sorry for you know..."**

**"Hey don't worry about it Lauren!" Before Lauren could respond in walks Peter,**

**"Hey!" Lauren frowned up at both of them,**

**"Did you phone Peter!" They both shuffled uncomfortably Peter sitting himself beside me taking my hand.**

**"Listen Lauren...I am so glad your safe!"**

**"Safe?" I ask feeling puzzled,**

**"Uh yeah me and your dad have been looking everywhere for you!"**

**"Oh. Did you think that I was going to drink?" He frowned at me, there's was doubt I felt it even though he tried not to show it! I stood up feeling hurt, **

**"Oh my god! You know what...I would have never have believed that you could never stop trusting me!"**

**"I do Lauren!"**

**"I thought you had my back!" Lauren rushed out of Scarlett's ignoring Peters cries. Abi and Lola were sat watching a film in Abis lounge, both of them enjoying spending time together just the two of them when they hear the front door slam and thudding up the stairs,**

**"Whose that?!" Lola asked both of them frowning with confusion,**

**"I will just find out what's going on wont be long!" Abi says making her way out the room and upstairs. Lauren was sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow, feeling completly lost and down. She heard her bedroom door creak open and heard her sisters anxious voice,**

**"Lauren? What's happened?" Abi sat down onto the bed and placed her hand onto Lauren's back,**

**"Abs please leave me!" Lauren mumbles not moving her head off the pillow.**

**"Lauren! Come on what's going on?"**

**"Abi! Please drop it!"**

**"It's Joey isn't it!" Lauren's silence abi took as a yes as she got up off the bed and watched her sister feeling a mixture of emotions all at once! She left the room and went back downstairs.**


End file.
